ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistress Masham's Repose
Mistress Masham's Repose is a 2000 American animated fantasy film produced by Universal Feature Animation. Based on the 1946 novel of the same name by T. H. White, it was directed by Michael Wildshill and written by Karey Kirkpatrick, Michael J. Wilson, and Noni White, and stars the voices of Anna Popplewell, Albert Finney, Jennifer Saunders, Susan Sarandon, and Robin Williams. The film follows Maria, a ten-year-old orphan who lives on a derelict family estate. When she discovers a group of Lilliputians hiding in exile within the estate, Maria attempts to protect them from her wicked guardians. Mistress Masham's Repose was released on December 20, 2000 to positive reviews from critics, many of whom pointed to the art direction, script, and Patrick Doyle's score. It was a modest success at the box office, earning over $280 million worldwide on a budget of $55 million. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Anna Popplewell as Maria *Albert Finney as Mr. Hater *Jennifer Saunders as Miss Brown *Susan Sarandon as Miss Noakes *Robin Williams as Trapper *Dan Castellaneta as the Professor *Ian McKellen as Lord Admiral *Jim Cummings as a Lilliputian schoolteacher *Frank Welker as Captain More coming soon! Additional voices *Steve Alterman *Tom Amundsen *Jeff Bennett *Catherine Cavadini *Kat Cressida *John DeMita *Holly Dorff *Jeff Fischer *Barbara Iley *Daamen Krall *Melissa MacKay *David McCharen *Jason Pace *Patrick Pinney *Paige Pollack *Phil Proctor *Evan Sabara *Brianne Siddall *Kath Soucie *Claudette Wells Production The Walt Disney Company first attempted to develop an animated film based on Mistress Masham's Repose in the 1980s. Before the release of The Black Cauldron in 1985, producer Joe Hale and his production team were working on an adaptation of the novel. While Roy E. Disney supported the project, Jeffrey Katzenberg disliked it. Eventually, Hale and most of the team were fired, and the project languished. In the 1990s, Universal Pictures acquired the novel's rights to produce an animated film based on it via Universal Feature Animation. Many of the elements were based on the undeveloped Disney version. In 1994, Universal Feature Animation announced its first animated slate, including Mistress Masham's Repose. Music Mistress Masham's Repose: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is a soundtrack to the film of the same name, released under Virgin Records on December 19, 2000. The music of the film and this album are both credited to be composed and produced by Patrick Doyle. Track listing All music composed by Patrick Doyle, except where noted. Coming soon! Marketing The film was accompanied with a promotional campaign with licensees including Burger King. Release Box office The film grossed $53,935,062, becoming number one for the weekend of December 20-22, 2000. By the end of its theatrical run, it earned a total $280,144,986 worldwide. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Mistress Masham's Repose holds a 75% "Fresh" rating based on 154 reviews, with an average rating of 6.9/10. Its consensus states, "The studio behind Ama and the Mysterious Crystal offers a book-to-film adaptation that truly shows their knack for material drama and painterly detail." On Metacritic, it holds a score of 67 out of 100 based on 26 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of A– on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on May 15, 2001. On October 26, 2010, it was re-released as a 10th anniversary edition Blu-ray/DVD combo. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2000 Category:2000s Category:Mistress Masham's Repose Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Traditionally animated films